


Moya Tsaritsa

by aleksisbae



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alarkling - Freeform, Darklina - Freeform, F/M, I love darklina omg, hope you guys like it, ok so this is my first fanfic, this isn't exactly darklina but it also is, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksisbae/pseuds/aleksisbae
Summary: The Darkling stepped toward the dais and sat on the throne, holding her gaze.He doesn’t belong there, Alina thought.That’s Nikolai’s throne, not his. Finally, he spoke.“Join me. Be my queen. And I will spare your friends.”
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 36





	Moya Tsaritsa

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh first fanfic!! I'm sorry it's so short :( Anyway, this like a 'what if the Darkling won' au. It's a one-shot but I may add more if people like it.

“Please don’t hurt them,” Alina breathed. 

The Darkling turned to look at her, his quartz grey eyes glittering, the moonlight that shined through the windows illuminating the sharp angles of his face. The corner of his lips tugged up into a smirk.

“Mm,” he hummed. “I do like it when you say please.” He tilted his head. “Do it again.”  
“Please,” Alina repeated. 

His eyes darkened, and he stared at her intensely, his gaze alone enough to send shivers down her spine. Suddenly the throne room felt very small.

“Again.”  
“Please,” Alina begged. “Please don’t hurt them.”  
“Alina don’t,” she heard Mal say from behind her.  
The Darkling’s gaze shifted from her to Mal.  
“Look at you, tracker. Trying to be brave. Are you going to protect her? Save her?”  
“Mal please—” Alina started, but a flash of warning in the Darkling’s eyes was enough to silence her.  
“You’re pathetic,” the Darkling sneered at Mal. He turned to look at Alina then. “Look Alina. Your pathetic otkazat’sya. Your hero. Now, you’re going to watch me cut him in half,” the Darkling spat.  
Mal’s eyes widened with fear, Nikolai and Genya looked up in shock and Zoya looked furious.  
“NO! Please, please spare him. Please, don’t hurt Mal, I’ll do anything,” Alina cried.  
The Darkling stepped away from Mal and went back toward Alina.  
“Anything? My Alina, you should have thought out your words more carefully.”

Alina’s heart pounded in her chest. She looked at Nikolai. He looked no less regal, even now, kneeling in chains, in front of the throne that he should have been sitting on. She looked at Genya, the beautiful girl who was foolish enough to help her. She looked at Zoya, who burned holes into the Darkling’s back with her stare, fury burning in her blue eyes. She looked at Mal, who was already looking at her, eyes pleading with her. Mal, the most brilliant tracker in the first army. Mal, who could make rabbits out of rocks. Mal, her best friend, and the love of her life. She looked at the Darkling. The cause of all their suffering. The monster that had created the Shadow Fold that swallowed Novokribirsk, the man who had turned Nikolai into a demon, the man who had lied to her, manipulated her. Who had made her love him. 

The Darkling stepped toward the dais and sat on the throne, holding her gaze. _He doesn’t belong there_ , Alina thought. _That’s Nikolai’s throne, not his_. Finally, he spoke.

“Join me. Be my queen. And I will spare your friends.”

“Alina NO—”

“Alright,” Alina said, tears threatening to spill. She looked back at Mal. “I’m sorry. It’s the only way.”

The Darkling smiled. 

“Now you’ll let them go?”

The Darkling crossed his legs. “Oh Alina, I never said I’d let them go. Only that I’d spare them.” He called for his oprichniki to take her friends to the prisons. 

He stood, slowly walking to where Alina knelt. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. He smiled. “Moya tsaritsa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave praise/kudos/comments/constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Instagram [@lyas_art](https://www.instagram.com/lyas_art/?hl=en) (yes, I draw, and there's a lot of grishaverse)


End file.
